Tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temp de te dire
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: ONE SHOTPost tome 6. Slash HPSS snarry...l’auteur bave Un dernier face à face avant la grande bataille,quelques heures qui laisseront à jamais leurs cicatrices dans le coeur du héro du monde sorcier...


Tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temp de te dire...

Dans le secret de la nuit

NDA

Oui oui je sais, je devrais être en train de continuer tears of an angel pour vous cher lecteurs, qui attendez la suite depuis un long moment!(surtout a cause de la fin foireuse sur laquelle je vous ai laisser au dernier chapitre, désolé pour ca) Mais bon laissez moi vous planter le décor: jai terminé mon dernier manuscrit(roman) et j'était donc en deuil(oui je sai assez ridicule detre déprimer pcq on a fini kkchose)et cela se caractérise toujours par un manque d'inspiration, meme pour mes autre travaux en cours. Mais la je vous jure ke le prochain chapitre s'en vient! lol, mais e one shot me trottai dans la tête depuis trop longtemp pour que je l'ignore encore. Alors voila, un bonbon pour vous cher Snarrystes!(surtout pour moi en fait:P)

Il était très tard et la nuit n'avait jamais été aussi noire, aussi isolante, aux yeux du jeune sorcier qui marchait tranquilement autour du chateau.

Poudlard était vide depuis quelques mois, les élèves renvoyés chez eux par les trop grandes violences de la guerre. L'ordre du phoenix s'y était réfugié depuis lors et avait monté un plan d'attaque savement saboté par les attaques incessantes des mangemorts. Plusieurs pertes avaient déja frappés le bon coté et si aucunes des personnes qu'Harry aimait profondément n'avait été tués c'était tout simplement un miracle dut uniquement a des coups de chances et des sacrifices déchirants... Comme Drago Malefoy qu'Harry avait cru mauvais jusqu'à la derniere seconde...Jusqu'à ce que celui ci se jette devant le Avada Kedevra déstiné a Ronald Weasley, jeté par son propre pere Lucius.

Les convictions d'Harry avait été sérieusement ébranlés ce jour la. Il n'avait de cesse a se demander comment il avait pu aussi mal jugé Drago et comment il avait pus detesté a ce point l'homme qui avait, bien que toujours jouer le role du méchant, sauvé son meilleur ami.

Il en était même venu a se demander s'il n'avait pas mal jugé une autre personne également... Mais il s'interdisait comme toujours de laisser ses pensées voguer vers Severus Snape. Cet homme qu'il croyait avoir toujours profondément hai... Seulement, s'il l'avait toujours hai, comment se fesait-il qu'il se soit sentit tellement trahi a la mort de son mentor? Comment se fesait-il qu'il ai été supris du revirement de l'homme s'il l'avait toujours cru mauvais? ... Qu'une seule explication. Ce n'était pas le cas. Hary aurait voulu le hair mais s'en était trouvé incapable au bout d'un moment. Depuis la pensine. Depuis qu'il avait vu le comportement abject de son pere face a lui. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Snape s'était toujours sentit terriblement seul...Un peu comme lui avant la découverte de Poudlard, avant Ron, avant Hermione. Avant de se sentir réelement aimé par qui que ce soit.

Peux importait les raisons, il ne detestait plus Snape, il avait meme secrètement placé certains espoirs en lui. Espoirs qui avaient volés en éclats lorsqu'il avait jeté à Dumbledore le sort mortel. Mais même a ce moment la, marchant dans la cours de Poudlard dans la nuit noire, nuit qui était sans aucun doute la derniere avant la grande bataille, il n'arrivait pas a le detester. Il n'y arrivait plus. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire Snape coupable. Pourtant il l'avait vu de ses yeux vu tuer l'homme qu'il considèrait comme son grand pere et meme les plus sceptiques avait convenu que Dumbledore avait commis une erreur en lui fesant confiance!... Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a ce que cet homme soit vraiment mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas.

Dumbledore était un homme intelligent, il ne pouvait croire,avec le recul, que cet homme, même affaiblit aurait supplié, et se serait laissé tué. Non, Dumbledore était beaucoup trop fort. Beaucoup trop puissant. Mais alors... Alors quoi? Pourquoi éprouvai-il le besoin de justifier cet homme qui avait transformer son existance a Poudlard en véritable cauchemard? Pourquoi? En cet nuit la, nuit noire, nuit ou il aurait du être mort de peur a la penser d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se le demandait encore. Il avait beau retourner la question dans sa tête encore et encore, ca lui était tout simplement impossible de trouver une réponse satisfesante.

Et ca lui fesait peur. Peur de penser que Severus Snape n'était pas qu'un batard graisseux, qu'une créature immonde qui ne méritait pas la vie. Ca l'effrayait de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient tout les deux. Qu'il aurait bien aimé le revoir une derniere fois avant la bataille finale. Ca l'apeurait de se rendre compte qu'à chaque combat contre les mangemorts , son coeur s'était serré de ne pas y trouver l'homme, même dans le camp ennemis. Et finalement, cela le terrorisait de se demander si il ne lui était pas arriver quelque chose de mal. Et de s'en inquièter.

Ou pouvait-il bien être? Que fesait-il? A quoi...non... a qui pensait-il? A lui? Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux et secoua la tête. Non mais ca va pas? Pourquoi voudrait-il que ce connard pense a lui?

Il marchait, les main dans les poches, les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette, la guerre ayant aiguiser ses reflexes mieux que n'importe quel entrainement.

Il longeait la lisière de la forêt interdite, se donnant pour une des rares fois, la permission de se plonger totalement dans ses pensées. Il marchait comme ca depuis un long moment quand un bruissement non loin de lui attira son attention.

Tout ses sens en alerte, la baguette déja pointé devant lui, il se retourna, pour apercevoire un silhouette noire, le dos nonchalement appuyé contre un arbre.Une voix glacial, reconnaissable entre milles s'éleva alors, doucement, basse, rompant la quiétude et le silence trop lourd de la nuit.

- Une balade nocturne Potter? En de pareil moment? Pas très prudent tout ca...

Un sentiment brulant étreigna aussitot Harry. Ce n'était ni le ton sarcastique employé par cet homme, ni son apparition soudaine apres tout ce temp, 2 ans, 2 longues années, qui plongea Harry dans une rage noire, mais plutot le sentiment de joie profonde qui avait envahie le coeur d'Harry durant une seconde en réalisant quel était l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. S'était davantage une colère envers lui même d'éprouver de la joie a voir ce monstre, cet être sans coeur et de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait attendu durant ces 2 années qu'une colère envers l'homme qui se tenait toujours contre cet arbre, attendant visiblement que le Survivant lui adresse la parole. Sans même savoir pourquoi il ne lui jetait pas un sort pour l'assommer ou pourquoi il n'envoyait pas immédiatement une alerte au chateau, Harry abaissa lentement sa baguette. Sa voix était moins certaine qui l'aurait voulu , enroué, basse, presque aussi froide et neutre que celle de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'es-ce que vous faites la? Vous ne devriez pas être occupé a baiser les pieds de face de serpent?

Meme dans l'obscurité qui regnait, harry cru voir se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme un sourire amusé.

- Non, c'est Lucius qui s'en occupe depuis quelques temps, pour se faire pardonner du revirement qui a couté la vie a son fils.

Sans meme comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, Harry se rapprocha de l'homme pour s'appuyer contre le chêne fesant face a celui ou l'autre homme se trouvait.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites a Poudlard, Quartier Général d'un ordre qui se ferait le plaisir d'avoir votre tête...

- Je suis venue pour vous Potter.

-...Pour moi?

- Pour vous prévenir... Vous vous en doutiez surement mais je tenais a ce que vous en soyez sur, le Seigneur des Ténèbre compte attaquer demains soir. Il sera ici même. Il passera par la forêt interdite... Il ne compte pas vous laisser vous en sortir cet fois, Potter. Il compte bien a ce que ce soit l'affrontement final.

Harry resta sans voix un moment, se demandant réelement si Snape était venu pour les avertir ou juste pour se foutre de lui une fois de plus. Malgré lui, une certaine joie revenait pointer le bout de son nez et il la réfrenna durement, l'enfoncant au creux de son estomac, qui eut l'impression de sentir se nouer en entendant sa voix plus tremblane qu'il comptait lorsqu'il avait finalement ouvert la bouche.

- Pourquoi venez-vous me dire un telle chose? Surtout en supposant que je vous crois vraiment?

-Vous êtes un Griffondor, Potter.

Répondit l'homme comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Et Puis...

reprit - il.

- Je suis sur qu'à quelquepart en vous, vous l'avez toujours sus.

-Sus quoi?

Ne puis s'empecher de demander Harry.

- Que je ne l'ai pas tuer.

Harry sentit son coeur s'allèger. Il s'avait qu'il ne devait pas accorder d'importance a la parole de cet homme. Mais il l'avait tellement voulu!

- Vous ne l'avez pas tuer?

-... Bien sur. vous étiez la mais... Il... il me l'a emandé, il m'avait fait prommettre... je ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, pas à lui.

Il avait baisser les yeux et les releva pour croiser ceux d'Harry, il trouvait les deux onyx un peu trop brillants, comme noyé de larmes contenue. Mais le ton restait froid, bien que moins distant qu'à l'habitude.

- Il m'a receuillit, il m'a aidé à me sortir de l'enfer dans lequel j'avais plongé. Je ne l'aurais jamais toucher!... Mais je ne lui aurait jamais désobeit non plus.

- ... Et la loyauté à été la plus forte.

L'expression de Snape passa de nostalgique à surprise.

- Vous me croyez?

-...Je prefererais que non...Mais oui je vous crois.

- Pourquoi?

Harry haussa les épaule et détourna les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours souhaité le faire. Mais vous ne m'en avez jamais donner l'occasion. J'aurais aimé avoir confiance en vous comme Il avait confiance en vous...Seulement vous ne m'avez jamais laissé le droit. Vous ne m'avez laissé le droit que de vous detester...J'ignore sincèrement pourquoi mais je suppose que si ca n'avait pas été le cas...Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'assez récemment mais j'ai toujours voulu vous croire en vérité.

- Vous, Potter? Avoir envie de me croire? Laissez-moi rire...

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Allez savoir, ca doit être mon coté Griffondor a toujours vouloir voir le bon coté des gens, ou mon envie de me sentir prêt de vous, mais j'aurais aimé vous croire. Aujourd'hui je le fait.

-Votre envie d'être prêt de moi? De quoi parlez vous, vous souhaitiez me voir mort!

Harry détourna la tête, arrivant difficilement a croire ce qu'ii venait de confier et surtout a qui. Mais il ne le reverrait probablement jamais apres ce soir la... Alors pourquoi ne pas poursuivre sur sa lancé? Idée stupide mais...au combien tentante dans cette aura de solitude que a nuit leur proférait.

-Vous... Vous ne m'avez jamais traiter comme les autres. Vous ne m'avez jamais surestimer, admirer ou favoriser plus qu'un autre parceque j'était le Survivant. C'était plutot le contraire en fait.

Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer.

- Mais rien que pour ca, vous me poussiez a vouloir être avec vous, rien que pour ca vous me poussiez a travailler plus dur pour me faire considerer par vous.Je crois que si vous m'aviez fait un compliment j'en aurait sauté de joie tellement ca m'obsedait a la fin. Je voulait obtenir votre respect. Je pense que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir.

-...

Snape garda le silence un bon moment, ses à nouveau plongé dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se soit apercu qu'ils avaient tourné la tête. Lorsqu'il répondit enfin, sa voix avait perdu son habituelle sarcasme glacial.

- Je vous respecte Potter. Ca à toujours été le cas. Je vous respectais pour votre persévérance si acharné, pour cette maniere que vous aviez de me tenir tête même lorsque vous saviez pertinemment que vous en souffrieriez par la suite... Vous croyez peux-être que je vous trouvais bête, mais en fait c'était tout le contraire. Et si je n'avais pas été qui je suis, un mangemort, ennemis de vos parent et amis, direteur des serpentards...Sans doute que je n'aurais pas agis ainsi envers vous...

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Nous sommes plutot pathétique alors? Souhaitez de faire la trêve l'un avec l'autre mais de continuer a se detester malgré tout , croyant que c'est ce que l'autre voulait.

Snape laissant échapper un sourire.

-C'est vrai. mais si il y a quelque chose que nous avons en commun c'est bien notre entêtement sans borne.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Vous avez raison.

Il s'approcha de l'homme, hésitant un moment, avant de s'appuyer le dos contre le meme chene, se retrouvant alors a ses coté, sans le regarder.

- Je suppose que si nous avions été d'autres personnes nous aurions meme pu arriver a nous entendre.

- Je suppose oui... Mais le destin avait deja tracer tout ca a notre place.

-...quel con quand même.

Lacha Harry d'un ton plus rude.

- Qui ca? le destin?

- Ouais... Je n'ai jamais pu être qui j'avais envie, un adolescent normal, un gacon normal. Le petit ami de Ginny, bien que j'ignore si c'est bien ce que je voulais... Un étudiant normal, un ami normal, votre ami. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir tout ca. Juste a cause d'une stupide prophétie qui s'est chargé de dirigé ma vie a ma place... C'est d'un pathétique...

Termina-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière avec un lourd soupir.

-... Qu'es-ce qui vous fait peur dans tout ca? Les responsabilité que ca vous oblige a prendre?

- Non... L'impression de ne pas pouvoir décider par moi meme quoi faire de ma vie...Avez -vous la moindre idée de ce que l'on ressent quand on doit considerer sans arret les impacts que nos choix pourrez avoir sur les gens qui nous entoure? Savez vous ce que l'on ressent a ne pas pouvoir choisir une petite chose pour sois, rien qu'une fois?

-...Oui.

Harry ne dit rien. S'apercevant que oui, cet homme savait. Qu'il avait du, lui aussi, pour le bien des autres taire ses sentiments et ses envies, devenir espion, revenir auprès de Voldemort a sa résurection, détester Harry parce que c'était son role... Harry sentit un sentiment étrange grandir au creux de son ventre. Bien qu'il le ressente pleinement pour la premiere fois, ce n'était pas la naissance de ce sentiments. C'est comme s'il habitait l'ame d'Harry depuis un long moment mais décidait de se montrer uniquement a cet instant. Et Harry realisait que bien qu'aussi étrange qu'était le fait d'avoir une conversation avec son ancien proffesseur honni de potion, tout ca lui avait sembler étonnement naturel, comme si ca n'avait pas pu être autrement entre eux. Il ferma un moment les yeux, conscient de ce que lui couterait le geste qu'il s'apretait a poser. Mais ca lui semblait tellement évident a ce moment, tellement vital, qu'il avait bien envie de s'écouter pour une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

Lorsqu'il ouvri les yeux, tout lui semblait extremement clair. Il se laissa submerger totalement par le nouveau sentiments qui avait pris possession de son être et tourna la tête vers l'homme à ses coté. Se sentant observé, Severus Snape tourna aussi la tête vers son ancien élève, le regardant a nouveau dans les yeux, avec une intensité au fond de ses yeux d'onyx qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Doucement, lentement comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui bougeait a sa place, Harry leva la main vers le visage de l'ancien mangemort et vint caresser tendrement la ligne de sa machoire de ses doigts repliés. L'ainé ferma les yeux sous la caresse, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Sa voix n'était plus que chuchotement quand il demanda doucement,sans aucune trace de sarcasme ou de froideur:

- Qu'es-ce que vous faites Potter?

-...Je fais un choix.

Murmura pour toute réponse le jeune homme, avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Severus,fermant les yeux pour appuyer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger, hésitant, craignant que l'autre homme le repousse. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, s'apercevit-il, quand il sentit la main droite de l'ancien mangemort se poser sur sa nuque pour aprofondir le baiser, d'abord doux pour devenir plus franc, plus vrai, plus urgent. Le bras gauche de l'aîné vint entourer la taille d'Harry, qui se pressa contre le corp de Severus, pour le sentir d'avantage, pour s'assurer du réel du moment. Était-il vraiment la? À la lisière de la forêt interdite, entre les bras de l'assasin de Dumbledore recherché depuis plus de 2 ans? La main que Severus avait posé sur sa nuque partit à l'exploration dans ses cheveux et oui, se rendit-il compte, il était bien là.Et il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Il sentait le corps de Severus répondre ardemment au desir de contact qu'il ressentait, au besoin de toucher chaque partit de son être, au besoin de le sentir contre lui, avec lui. Harry n'avait peux-être aucune expérience réel en la matière mais il s'avait une chose, ca n'avait pas d'importance. Toute nervostié ou apréhension était à des kilomètres de là. Tout ce qui lui importait était la présence de l'homme contre lui. La réalité de Severus qui l'embrassait, le caressais.

Severus qui déjà, déboutonnais sa chemise. Le contact des doigts de son ancien professeur sur son torse nu, l'avertirent qu'il était arrivé a ses fins et avait fait tomber le vêtement au sol. Un irréprésible besoin de sentir sa peau contre celle du plus vieux se ffit sentir à Harry qui s'empressa de le combler en fesant retirer à l'autre homme la chemise qu'il portait. Celui ci agrippa la ceinture d'Harry pour coller leur bassins qui en réclamait plus, leur arrachant a tout les deux un gémissement étouffé.

La bouche de Severus s'enhardit dans le cou d'Harry qui, tant bien que mal, tentait de défaire le pantalon de son partenaire qui lui rendait la tache bien difficiles, brulant ses sens en glissant une main contre le renflement de son jeans sans cesser sa douce torture au creux de son cou. Harry rejeta la tête en arriere et soupira, le souffle court.

-Severus...

En attendant son prénom prononcé de la voix basse et enroué de Harry, le maitre des potions le plus craint de toute l'histoire de Poudlard perdit ce qui lui restait de controle. Son pantalon finalement au sol par les soins fébriles d'Harry, il conjura sans l'aide de sa baguette un lit qui apparu juste derrière Harry, entre les arbres, fesant face a celui sur lequel ils étaient appuyé. Severus poussa Harry, qui se laissa tomber sur le dos contre le lit, ravis de voir Severus grimper au dessus de lui, vetu uniquement d'un boxer noir.

Celui ci lui vola un nouveau baiser brulant avant de laisser sa bouche parcourir le reste de la peau délicieusement allé de son compagnon. Les lèvres douces parcoururent tel un frisson le cou de Harry, ou elles avaient laissé leur marque, avant de descendre tendrement sur sa poitrine, agacant au passage les mamelons du jeune homme qui sembla tout à coup bien en peine a trouver un moyen de respirer. La langue taquine vint caresser lentement le ventre plat, descendant toujours plus bas, torturant un peu plus a chaque fois les sens en ébulition du jeune sauveur du monde. Harry cru défallir lorsque la bouche de Severus se buta au commencement de son jean. Les doigts tremblant de Severus vinrent le détacher , effleurant volontairement la bosse formé par le désir ardent du jeune homme, lui provoquant un nouveau gémissement des plus délicieux a l'oreille de l'ainé. Le pantalon fut bientot jeté au sol, le boxer oublier. Déjà les levres de Severus parcourait un zone encore inexploré du corps d'Harry ,qui se delectait de toute les sensations nouvelles qui montaient en lui. Il allait se laisser succomber à l'orgasme le plus dévastateur de sa jeune vie, mais il stoppa Severus en glissant sa mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant doucement pour qu'il releve les yeux vers lui. Lui qui haletant, respirait avec difficulté, les yeux voilé d'un désir qui lui enlevait tout ce qui pouvait rester d'enfantin dans son apparence.

Il répondit au regard interrogateur que son futur amant avait levé sur lui la voix entrecoupé de respirations difficiles, apres l'avoir attiré a lui,torse contre torse, une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas… Pas comme ca. Je…Je te veux en moi , Severus…

-…Tu… T'es sur?

-Oui.

Répondit Harry sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix. Severus sourit avant d'embrasser encore une fois ses lèvres déjà rougies. La main de Severus caressa un instant les hanches de Harry avant de remonter pour venir caresser avec douceur la peau doré du ventre du jeune homme.

-…Es-ce que tu as déjà…

Harry eu un petit sourire, il s'était attendu a ce que cette question sois posé à un moment ou un autre.

-…non.

Pas sarcasmes, aucune moqueries, uniquement les lèvres chaudes de Severus qui revinrent l'embrasser avec passion. Ce fut suffisant pour terminer de rassurer totalement Harry qui glissa ses main sous le sous-vêtement de Severus pour le jeter au loin vec le sien. Leur bassin entrèrent aussitôt en contact, fesant pousser un grognement a Severus, Harry mordant son épaule pour éviter de jouir sur le champ.

- Stp...

murmura-t-il, ma voix plus rauque que jamais. Severus n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois pour accepter a la requête du jeune homme. Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes enfiévrés, Severus pris les jambes d'Harry pour apuyer ses molet contre ses épaules et entra aussitot en lui. Harry s'arqua, les yeux plein de larmes, la douleur irradiant de lui comme une brulure. Les main de Severus se firent douces, caressant chaque centimetres de son corps, le fesant se détendre au maximum. Apres un moment, Severus fut libre de se mouvoir et une urgence de contact, un tempo éffréné rythma leur ébat. Si bien qu'ils ne purent tout les deux tenir que très peu de temp et durent abdiquer, se rendant totalement a l'extase qui leur était offerte.

Leur deux homme l'un contre l'autre, alanguis, l'esprit brumeux furent surpris par l'aurror qui pointait déjà. Apres quelques baisers enflammé, ils se rhabillèrent prestement, se promettant d'être tout les deux après la bataille de ce jour la. Severus promis a Harry de se battre a ses coté malgré les protestations de celui ci.

Il n'avait rien a faire de ce qu'en penserais les autres, dit-il à un Harry presque en larmes à l'idée de le quitter. Auparavant il n'avait aucune raison de se battre pour son honneur, pour que les autre croient en lui. Maintenant il avait lui. et c'était la meilleur raison du monde. Harry sourit a ces mots.

-Alors on va être ensemble apres aujourd'hui?

Severus appuya tendrement son front contre celui d'Harry, sa main sur la nuque du jeune oui.

- Pour toujours. Je te le promet.

Harry sourit et lui vola un nouveau baiser. Puis il se déturna à regret du premier homme de sa vie et lui tourna le dos pour courir a toute jambes jusqu'au chateau qui s'éveillait deja en vue de la grande bataille. Il avertit toute les personnes présentes des informations que lui avait fournis Severus sans pour autant leur en donner la source. quand il leur dit qu'il ne pouvait leur en parler pour l'instant, ils s'en remirent a sa paroles et se préparèrent à l'attaque.

1 Ans plus tard, Harry était assis contre un chêne a la lisière de la forêt interdite, le même chêne contre lequel il avait vu Snape pour la premiere fois en 2 ans cette nuit la. Il repensait a la grande bataille. A comment tout le monde, mangemorts et Voldemort compris, avait été surpris lorsque Snape avait retiré son masuque pour venir se placer derrière Harry, le protegeant du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui permettant ainsi de se concentrer le plus attentivement possible à son combat contre le Lord. A comment les yeux de Voldemort s'était agrandit de surprise en recevant en pleine poitrine L'Avada Kedevra jeté par Harry... Apres que celui que Voldemort venait de lui envoyé ai été happé par Severus qui s'était jeté devant lui a la derniere seconde pour protéger le jeune sorcier.

Le nom de Severus Snape avait été absout de tout soupçons. Harry y avait personnelement veillé. Ses amis en était tous sortis à peu près indemne.

Mais aucun d'entre eux, jamais personne ne sut quelle avait été la véritable perte de ce combat pour Harry.

Il s'était surpris souvent au cour de cette dernière année, a souhaiter qu'il soit mort en même temps que Severus. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. S'il n'avait pas pleuré mille fois durant cette année, il n'avait pas pleuré une fois, se dit -il avec amertume.

Non. Personne ne saurait jamais que l'ombre d'un instant, une vie tout a fait différente s'était offerte a Harry, que pendant l'ombre d'un moment, Harry avait choisit quelle vie il allait vivre. Non. Personne.

Et bien que chacuns de ses amis se demanderont toujours pourquoi apres la mort de Voldemort, plutôt que d'être heureux, Harry s'était renfermé sur lui même, personne ne saurait jamais. Cela n'appartenais qu'à lui. À lui et à Severus. Harry se releva péniblement et entama son chemin de retour vers le chateau. L'aube pointait dja à l'horizon.

Un an, cela fesait exactement un an ce jours la que Voldemort était mort, tout le monde avait fêté toute la nuit. Lui avait passé la nuit exactement au même endroit que l'année précédente a la même date. Cette nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Severus. Le seul moment de toute sa vie où il avait été heureux.

Il sus, en marchant d'un pas lourd vers le chateau, que c'est toujours a cet endroit, peux importe ce qu'il fesait, avec qui il était et où il vivrait, qu'il passerait toutes ses nuits à cette même date.


End file.
